


Pasta Night and Us

by qthelights



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom and the purple prose that went with such a thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pasta Night and Us

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom and the purple prose that went with such a thing.

  
Tonight is pasta night. Pasta night is the best night in the world. Or at least in my world. But to do ‘pasta night’ right, I need to actually buy some things. Like you know, pasta. Josh should be fine without me though, he’s wrapped up in his own little world of research at the moment. And we’ll both be finishing soon anyway. 

“Hey I’m going now k, Josh…” I say from the door to his office, “I have to pick up some things from the store.”

Josh looks up from the reports he’s reading, “Yup, that’s fine….I’ll see you later?”

“Sure, normal time,” I smile.

“Okay, normal time,” he says and gives me a quick smile before going back to his reading.

I turn to go and collect my things from my desk but Josh’s voice stops me before I get that far.

“You got any red wine?”

“Ah.. nope, I don’t think so…I think we got rid of that last time.”

“S’okay, I’ll pick up some from home on my way through. No need to buy extra.”

“Sounds good, k, I’ll see you later.” I make my way back to my desk and grab my coat and bag. It’s Friday, so I also take the relevant notes I’ll need if Josh and I decide to work away from the office this weekend.

  
* * * * * *

It’s 6 o’clock when I arrive at Donna’s apartment. I managed to leave the office amazingly early. Well, that and I put off some stuff to do later instead of tonight.

Anyway, I’ve been home, showered and changed into jeans and a sweater instead of work clothes, picked up the bottle of red wine and have made it to Donna’s place in record time. Today has been a good day.

I let myself in with my key because I normally do and Donna doesn’t mind.

Talking of Donna, she must hear the door open because she comes out of the kitchen, long wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce still in her hand.

“Hey,” she smiles brightly. She has a beautiful smile and I love when it’s bestowed on me.

“Hi you,” I answer with a smile of my own and pull her in for a quick hug.

Donna holds the spoon out to the side to avoid getting me dirty and I hold the wine out to my side to try not to whack her with the bottle, meaning that the hug is a little awkward. But nice nonetheless.

“How’s the sauce going?” I ask, now able to smell the scent that is wafting to my nose from the kitchen.

“Needs wine,” Donna says firmly and takes the bottle from my hand, giving me a quick kiss on the lips and a quirky smile before flouncing back into the kitchen.

I follow her in smiling and lean against the doorframe while she searches for a corkscrew. “Why do I get the feeling you’re using me for my alcohol supply?” I tease.

She looks at me over her shoulder with a wry grin and holds up the bottle for me to see, “Josh, this isn’t really that expensive. Even I can afford this on occasion. If I were going to use someone for their alcohol you aren’t really the person I’d pick.”

“Wounded, Donna, I am mortally wounded,” I pout at her.

She laughs, which isn’t really the emotion I was trying to evoke, “Sure you are, now come cook the pasta.”

Sighing melodramatically, I obey, finding the pasta jar and grabbing a saucepan from the appropriate bottom cabinet.

As I wait for the water to boil I lean back against the counter and watch Donna fuss over her ‘famous’ tomato sauce. It’s a good sauce - lots of tomato, basil, and meat.

She has her hair pulled back in a ponytail thing, I think that’s what they’re called anyway… I always remember pigtails are two but the other types are a bit of a mystery. She’s got wispy bits of hair escaping around her face in a very attractive way, it’s kind of a cross between ‘cute’ and ‘sexily mussed’.

I dump the pasta into the now boiling water and go back to leaning against the counter. “I know why you let me cook the pasta you know,” I comment conversationally.

“Oh yeah, and why is that oh Josh?” Donna says and continues stirring at the simmering sauce.

“’Cause it’s the easiest thing and you think I can’t cook.”

“Well see that’s not true, because I know you can cook wonderfully.”

“Okay, well then why am I always relegated to pasta and cheese grating duties?” I demand.

“Because I’d never be able to enjoy dinner if you were bragging about how good your culinary abilities were.”

Hmm.

“I’m glad you think so highly of me, Donna.” I say before deciding to change tack. “So, culinary huh Donna?”

She looks up at me oddly, adds a splash more wine to her sauce, “culinary?”

“Yeah, is that kind of like philately?” I smirk.

She understands and rolls her eyes, “Well knowing you you’d brag about your ‘culinary’ abilities too yes, Josh.”

I grin, “But maybe it would be deserved? You said yourself I’m a wonderful cook. So, it only stands to reason…”

She finishes messing with the sauce and leaves it to bubble away, comes over to where I’m leaning back against the counter and moves up close. I wrap my arms around her waist lightly and we stand there.

“It really doesn’t stand to reason that because you can cook well you also perform well, ‘culinarily’ speaking, Josh.”

“Well maybe not,” I admit, pulling her a little closer in my arms, “But still, that doesn’t mean that I don’t do both exceedingly well.”

“Nope,” she says and grins, “It certainly doesn’t mean that.”

I lean in and kiss her forehead.

“Grate the cheese,” she says in response.

“I can tell you love me, Donna.” I say sarcastically.

“Always Josh, always,” she grins and leaves my arms to return to her sauce.

* * * * * *

Josh has sauce on his nose.

No idea how he managed to do that, though I suspect it was around the time he was doing his Lady and the Tramp impressions. I lean over and wipe it off with my napkin.

“Sauce?” he asks with a smile.

“Yup, Tramp,” I reply.

He grins widely. “Well I’m your tramp though.”

I smile despite his arrogance, “Lucky me.”

Josh just grins wider.

“So you wanna work later?” I ask.

“Hmm… not really. I suppose we should though,” Josh says, before bringing a spaghetti-laden fork to his mouth.

“Lots to do?” I ask and then mimic his action with my own fork.

Josh nods his mouth still full. He swallows and takes a sip of his wine before responding, “Yeah, lots to do…I didn’t get finished with all the things from before either.”

“In too much of a hurry to get to my sauce?” I snicker.

“Well it was either the sauce or you…so yeah, lets go with the sauce,” he says with a wicked smile.

“You really are a Tramp.”

“And proud of it,” he says smugly.

I stick my tongue out at him, which causes him to laugh.

I take a sip from my own glass, “So, we’ll work then. Living room?”

“Couch,” Josh offers.

“Couch then. But for the record, the couch is actually in the living room Josh.”

Josh sticks his own tongue out at me and I nearly choke on a mouthful of wine. “You cannot do that!”

“Why not,” Josh asks perplexed, “You did it to me.”

“But that was me, Josh, when I did that it was quirky and cute. When you do it you just look immature and well…slightly girlish,” I grin and lean back in my chair.

“That is totally sexist, Donna,” Josh pouts.

“Ain’t life a bitch,” I laugh.

“No, but I know one person who - ”

He cuts himself off at the preemptive glare I’m casting his way.

“Nevermind,” he says but grins into his wineglass.

I just shake my head at him and drain my glass. “Wash or dry?”

“Wash, it’s more manly,” he offers.

“Whatever you say, Josh,” I pick up my plate and glass and head back to the kitchen.

* * * * * *

Donna’s finishing putting away the last dishes so I wander out into the living room again and find the files I brought over with me earlier.

I really don’t feel like working tonight. Lethargy has set in. There’s always that certain point in a day where I just can’t keep going. Of course, that point is usually fairly late, it has to be really. Most of us have trained ourselves to set it just those few hours later. It helps when you have to suddenly avert an international crisis and so forth.

To her credit, Donna keeps up with my point of exhaustion almost every time. If not, she’ll drag herself to it even when she’s past her own limit.

Settling myself into Donna’s couch, I start flipping through the papers halfheartedly. By the time Donna makes it back, I’ve all but given up working.

“What are we working on?” she asks before sitting down next to me.

“Nothing if I have my way, I’m bored with all this.”

She mocks me, “Bored, Joshua? With your life’s work, your calling?”

“Well, for now anyway…tomorrow I’m sure everything will be exciting.”

Donna snickers at me and moves over closer, sitting flush up against me. Not being able to resist, and not really seeing a reason why not, I wrap my arm around her pull her close.

She snuggles into me and remarks, “Well, as true as that may or may not be Josh, we really ought to do some work tonight. Tomorrow may add something new as well.”

“This is true.”

“Well then…shall we?”

I blow out a short frustrated breath, “Yeah, ‘kay…I’ll read the stuff on the bill, you read the stuff on the previous rulings.”

“Fine by me,” she says and picks up two different stacks of files, handing me mine and then curling up with hers down the other end of the couch.

We both turn our attention to our respective tasks and in the surprising way that time quickens when you’re working on something, nearly two hours goes by before I start getting restless.

Donna seems to have reached her limit too, she’s staring into space, apparently lost in her own world. Unless the curtains have suddenly become fascinating for some reason I’m unaware of.

“About done?” I ask and she snaps out of her reverie to turn to me.

“Yeah…I’ve reread the last page a couple of times now…couldn’t tell you a word though.”

“Well I have you beat there,” I comment, taking her papers and depositing them on the table with my own, “I’ve read two reports more than five times now.”

She smiles, and then yawns, covering her mouth with her hand as she does so.

“C’mere,” I say and stretch back out on the couch.

Her smile widens and she moves up the couch to me, laying herself out next to and partially on top of me.

Wrapping my arms around her, I settle myself back into the couch, stretching out my legs.

* * * * * *

“That’s better,” Josh sighs appreciatively as I snuggle into him.

“Definitely,” I agree and adjust myself a little so that his hipbone isn’t sticking into me quite so hard.

We lapse into a semi silence.

“Sauce was good,” Josh says and goes back to being quiet.

For my part, I yawn again, too much activity today has worn me out. “It always is good,” I finally reply.

“True. You make good sauce,” he remarks, his arms wrapping a little tighter around me.

“Well it’s better than eating take out in the office every night.”

“Also true. I’m glad we do this…it’s nice. Comfortable.”

“Very comfortable,” I agree, resting my head against Josh’s shoulder. “Of course,” I say after a short pause, “It makes one miss having a boyfriend…girlfriend.”

“You want a girlfriend?” He laughs softly.

“Nothing wrong with it,” I reply firmly, “However, I was more thinking along the lines of a girlfriend for you, boyfriend for me.”

“Ah,” he says and lapses back into the content silence for a moment. “Well yeah…a girlfriend here and there wouldn’t be all that bad.”

“Nope, though there isn’t really time for one while we’re at the White House I guess.”

“Yeah…at least not a new girlfriend. There isn’t time to get to know each other. If you already had one, that understood the job, then that would work probably,” he says, sounding like he’s put a bit of thought into this.

“Well yeah, but they’d have to be incredibly understanding,” I yawn and nuzzle my face in against his warm neck.

“Maybe this is better than having a girlfriend or boyfriend,” he says, letting his arm run up and down my back softly.

I can’t resist. “You want a boyfriend?”

“Nothing wrong with it,” Josh replies grinning.

“I’ll have to remember to tell Sam that,” I tease.

Josh snorts, “Yeah, so he’ll avoid me for the rest of the year.”

I laugh at that and go back to nuzzling his neck, running the tip of my nose against the tendons there.

“But seriously,” Josh continues, going back to his earlier thoughts, “I think this is sometimes better than having a partner.”

I kiss the side of his neck lightly, “By what reasoning?”

A little shiver goes through him at the kiss, making me smile.

“Well think about it, every few weeks or month we get to come here, cook together, eat together. We can work together all the time, we understand the job and the hours and what’s involved. We have a friendship that rivals any real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Yet, we don’t have to worry about getting to know each other, because we already do. We don’t have to go through any awkward first date phase, any of the bad parts of relationships. We fight all the time, so its not like that is a problem, more a normalcy and because of work we can’t stay angry long, have to work out our communication problems then and there.”

Well that was quite the little speech. He’s cute when he gets all thoughtful. I like when he gets all thoughtful. But he has to retain his professional edge you know. So I answer the only way I can.

“And here I thought it was all about sex with no string attached,” I grin sitting up a little to see his face.

Josh laughs and hugs me closer, unperturbed by my ignoring the sentiment of his words, knowing I took them all in.

He grins, “Well there is that too.”

I laugh now, “Yeah, I’m sure ‘there is that too’.”

“Speaking of which…” he says and gets an evil glint in his eyes. I’m quite familiar with what it means.

“Good idea,” I murmur before pressing my lips to his.

The kiss is soft and sweet, re-exploring the taste and feel of each other. My lips part and Josh sucks my bottom lip gently, his tongue sliding along it at the same time. When he lets it go our kiss deepens and I slide my tongue in against his. There’s really nothing like kissing Josh.

After a few moments, we part slightly, staying with in close proximity to each other’s faces. Josh’s eyes are drugged with arousal after just the kiss, and the way I’m feeling it had the same effect on me.

“That is always the best part of these evenings,” he says softly, kissing me lightly on the tip of my nose.

“Not my sauce?” I teasingly ask.

“That’s incredible, but not as incredible as your lips,” he answers sounding sincere.

“Well I can accept that answer,” I reply and move forward to his lips, thrusting my tongue into his mouth.

Josh’s tongue duels with mine and he maneuvers me over on top of him fully, pulling me in tight against his erection making us both moan in unison.

* * * * * *

Donna is so sexy. I don’t know what it is, but she just completely does it for me. Her tongue is sliding and playing against mine and it feels so good.

Though I have to say, the way she’s pressed up tight against my erection is making me feel even better.

We break from the kiss and Donna smiles at me before moving her lips down to the side of my neck, kissing softly and biting lightly, making me moan in response. It doesn’t even seem strange that she knows exactly what I like.

“You feel so good, Donna,” I mumble, slipping my hands down to her waist and unzipping the skirt at the side.

She wiggles against me in response, rubbing against my already unbearably hard cock. “I can tell I do,” she replies smugly before sucking my earlobe into her mouth.

I slip my hands down underneath the band of her skirt and underwear. Letting them slide over her ass, touching and memorizing the curves of her. Of course, with my hands on her ass, I can pull her in tighter to me as well. Which I do, groaning at the feel of her against me.

She bites on my earlobe, sending another shock of arousal down to my erection. I love having sex with Donna. It’s just ‘us’ and it’s good.

I can hear her breath quickening as she rubs against me, and I know that she’s probably already wet, wanting this as much as I do. We never seem to need a lot of foreplay for the simple fact that our whole lives together is foreplay. We build our need up to the point where we have to get release fast.

Strangely, we seem to have more foreplay _after_ sex. Which I guess makes it post-play or something. Whatever, it’s all good.

Donna sits up, straddling me on the couch, which isn’t very easy considering the couch isn’t that wide, but she manages. As she starts to unbutton my shirt I slide my hands around to her front, up to her breasts and she leans in with a sigh as I fondle them through her shirt, pinch at her hardened nipples.

I leave one hand on a breast, massaging and teasing and let the other roam downwards, noticing that Donna’s concentration on my shirt buttons has all but gone. Doesn’t matter to me. We’ll get there later.

My free hand hitches up underneath her skirt, and then slips under the side of her panties. I do indeed find her soaked wet already.

“Josh…” she moans as my fingertips trace along the wet folds.

“Yeah Donna?” I ask softly, knowing what she wants and deliberately holding back.

“Now, Josh,” she growls softly and I laugh before slipping my finger to her clit.

“Ohh…” Donna moans and presses down against my finger.

“That is so sexy,” I groan and slip my finger down and up into her, she’s so hot and wet it always amazes me. My thumb resumes the teasing of her clit and I rub the inside walls of her with my finger.

The soft sighing sounds she’s making are turning me on so much.

With effort that I can see in her eyes, she manages to focus on me at the same time as her own pleasure, and she leans down to finally open my shirt. For my part, I’m just enjoying watching the pleasure on her face.

She leans down, trapping my arm between us and takes one of my nipples into her mouth. I groan loudly and arch up against her. When she bites down on it I have to remember to breathe, the electricity she’s sending through me, straight down to my cock is overwhelming. Her hand comes up to my other nipple and she teases it with her fingers..

“That’s it, we have to… now” I manage to gasp out and Donna understands, sitting up, letting me free my arm.

“Can I be on the bottom this time?” She asks in a husky arousal laden voice.

“Sure,” I agree and she moves off of me, standing up.

She sheds her skirt and panties and my jeans are off in seconds. I watch as she pulls off her top and bra and then lays back down on the couch, knees up and legs open, waiting for me.

I think it might be the single most sexiest thing in the world.

With a groan, I lay back down over her, supporting myself with my arms and in one quick move, I thrust my cock inside her. Donna gasps in pleasure and shuts her eyes tight for a moment. I wait a moment for her permission and it comes a second later when she moans out, “Move, Josh, now,” and thrusts her hips up at me.

I need no more confirmation and pull out, thrusting back into her hard. Soft and caring comes later with our post-play. Now is hard and raw and we both know nothing else would appease us.

* * * * * *

Josh slams into me, his cock pushing as far up into me as possible and shivers of electricity make me moan.

I’ve never been loud during sex before Josh. But then again, before, I’d never had sex with Josh.

My arms come up around his back and I dig my fingernails into his flesh each time he thrusts forcefully into me. I need it this hard, and he needs it this hard. Despite the soreness we may feel later.

I wrap my legs up around his back, pulling him in with each push he gives.

There is no way we can make this last, but it doesn’t matter, because that’s not what it’s about. I slide one of my hands back around to his chest, pinching one of his nipples as I pass it and getting a grunt of pleasure from Josh. My hand snakes down his chest and then I let my fingers move to where we’re joined, finding my clit and circling.

Josh continues to pull almost out of me and thrust back in, his eyes closed, and I can tell he’s going to come soon. So am I though, so it’s fine.

I can feel the build up inside me, increasing steadily towards the inevitable.

“Donna….” Josh moans out, slamming into me again.

“Me too…” I answer, clenching my inner muscles around his hard cock.

“Oh godd……Donnaaa…”Josh groans and shudders, releasing himself inside me and the look of pleasure on his face and the thought of him coming in me pushes me straight over the edge with him my orgasm bursting inside me.

“Josh.. ohh…” Is all I can manage as the spasms slow inside me.

We collapse together in a sweaty heap, spent and satisfied.

For a moment, all I can hear is the ragged breathing of Josh and myself.

Josh moves to the side, slipping out of me as he does so. I move straight into his arms.

“That was good,” I mumble, snuggling into his warm body.

“Very good, Donna, very good…” he amends.

“Very good,” I agree with him.

“I’m glad we do this.”

“Me too.”

“You realize, when I say ‘this’ I mean, all of it right, not just the sex.”

“I realize Josh, don’t worry.” I pause, letting my heart rate slow some more. “I think you’re right too.”

“About what?” he asks, kissing my face softly.

“About this being better than girlfriends or boyfriends.”

Josh smiles and kisses me softly on the mouth. “Yeah I know.”

* * * * * *

We are right about that I’ve decided. It definitely is the best thing I’ve ever had in a relationship. Knowing that Donna will always be there for me. Being so close to her that we can share this…friendship and sex and so much more, and it not even be an issue of ‘should we’ or ‘shouldn’t we’. Or is this right or wrong. It’s just us, and no matter what we do, it’s okay *because* it’s us.

Pasta night with Donna is my absolute favourite time in the world.

When I wake up in the morning, tangled up in Donna, I wonder what it would be like if she and I really were together in the boyfriend/girlfriend sense. Would things change? Get awkward…get better…stay the same? Who can tell?

Things are pretty good as they are now though. Not just because I get to have sex with a gorgeous woman with no strings attached either. Firstly, it’s not about the sex. Secondly, with Donna there could never be strings just ‘attached’. Strings, sure, but strings that have woven us together inextricably, never to let us go without a lot of de-tangling and cutting.

Donna stirs next to me and I watch her for the next few minutes as she wakes up. When her eyes open and she finds me watching her she smiles.

“Morning Donnatella, sleep well?” I ask with a smile.

She nods in response and then leans forward placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Morning Joshua,” she says in a sleepy voice.

“Breakfast?”

She clears her throat and looks at me sleepily for a moment, “Are you asking or offering?”

“Which would you prefer?” I ask with a grin. The look I get in return confirms my suspicions. “Okay then… how about pancakes?”

“Real ones…cooked like crepes?” She asks with a hopeful tone.

“Sure. That I can manage. I am a good cook you know.”

Donna nods again, her eyes closing and opening sleepily. “You have excellent culinary abilities, Joshua.”

“Culinary huh?” I ask with a grin.

“Pancakes Josh…talking about the pancakes,” she says with a sleepy groan before burying her head into a pillow.

“Yeah I know, but I still have to prove my culinary talents to you,” I grin and begin planning my ‘recipe for success’.

I love Pasta Night…and what is shaping up to be ‘Pancake Morning’.

It’s what we do.


End file.
